The overall goals of the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) at the NIEHS Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan are to: a. Form partnerships with northern Manhattan community groups and individual residents to jointly address environmental health issues of concern; b. Promote education of the local communities (including concerned citizens, educators, health professionals, elected officials, and the news media) on environmental health issues that affect them; and c. Foster awareness of the Center's research efforts and their public health significance at the local, state, and federal levels.